


An Easy Way to Get Shot

by RoguesCorner



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Colonist (Mass Effect), Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Mass Effect 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguesCorner/pseuds/RoguesCorner
Summary: Charlie Shepard left Mindor months ago, and she found her way to Omega with a death wish. With nothing more than the clothes on her back and the spite in her heard, a mercenary took an interest.An alternative backstory for Charlie, messing with the timeline of the series a bit for it.
Kudos: 1





	An Easy Way to Get Shot

The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from white fluorescents hanging dangerously loose from the ceiling. Charlie kept her eyes on her hands, forcing the tremble that was starting in them away. The door on the far end of the room opened, across from the table and opposing chair, and even with the movement, she didn’t look up at her visitor. The chair screeched across the floor, and Charlie flinched. A man sat down, his calloused hands crossed on the table as he waited for her to react. After several moments of nothing, he let out a frustrated sigh.

“This doesn't make it any goddamn easier kid.”

Charlie’s face set, her eyes brows pinching together.

“Really? Nothing? At least lookup.” She bit her tongue, debating whether or not to do as he said. What had the police said? The ones on the Citadel? Right, that she didn’t do well with authority. But here she was out options and it didn't take long before she caved, glancing up at the man.

He was at least in his thirties, short cut brown hair, blue eyes and a face rough like sandpaper, it could kill a thresher maw with just one glare. He paid no interest to her reaction, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. With a quick flick of his lighter, he had cupped his hands around the flame and the tip of the cigarette, lighting it. He puffed a few clouds of smoke into the air, before setting his gaze back onto her. 

"Tell you my name if you tell me yours?” Charlie crossed her arms, leaning back.

“Fine then, I’ll go first.” He said, blowing a fine stream of smoke from his mouth.

“Zaeed Massani, but, I’m sure you already knew that if you’re here.” Charlie nodded.

“Your turn sweetheart.”

Her fists clenched at the pet name, but she forced herself to relax, keeping the blue mass effect fields that had started to form in check. No good would come from killing a Blue Sun’s leader.

“Charlie Shepard.” She finally spoke, voice hoarse from exhaustion and dehydration.

“Where you from Charlie?” He asked, waving to the glass wall behind them. She waited, watching as a man in head to toe Blue Sun’s armor entered with a pitcher of water. If her mouth could water, that’s what it would be doing right now.

“Colony kid.” She replied when the man placed the pitcher down.

“Really? There are thousands of those kids, which one?” Zaeed asked, pouring out a glass of water.

“Mindoir.”

He handed the cup to her, and she gladly took it, downing it all in an instant. Wiping her face with her sleeve, she sighed, thankful to have some type of liquid in her body again.

“So what’s a kid from the Attican Traverse doing on Omega?”

“Looking for work.” She said.

Zaeed shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Where's your family kid? Shouldn’t your parents at least be the ones I’m meeting here?”

Charlie placed her glass down, crossing her arms. She looked away at the mention of her family. If her mother could see her now, she would be disappointed, to say the least. “You’ve obviously heard of Mindoir, so you heard what happened there.”

Zaeed hummed in response. “Figured as much. How old are you anyway? Twelve?” 

“Old enough to hold a gun.” She snapped back, body starting to vibrate slightly with the shift in her biotics. Charlie leaned back, taking a long, deep breath.

“I’m sixteen.” She said before adding a quiet “Asshole.”

Zaeed chuckled at her sudden hostility. “You’ve got a spark to you I’ll give you that kid.”

The door behind him opened again, and the same man in armour entered holding a tray of cheese, meat and crackers. At the sight of the food, Charlie’s stomach growled. As he took the plate from the guard, Zaeed spoke.

“Now, tell me exactly why you were caught wrestling one of my guards and shouting about making a meeting with a Blue sun leader?”

“I wouldn’t have wrestled him down if he hadn’t said I belonged back at home instead of on the battlefield, like a ‘proper girl’ “ Charlie said, adding air quotes to the last few words. Zaeed smirked at the idea of this thin, malnourished teenager beating down one of his men. Though as funny as it was, if she could beat one of them, so could the Bloodpack or Eclipse.

“You want to join the Blue Suns?” He said, still holding the plate, and Charlie was growing more and more impatient as he waited.

“Yes.”

“Why?” She gritted her teeth.

“Cause I figured it would be an easy way to get shot in the head.”

Zaeed frowned. “Just buy a gun and do it yourself then.”

“Why? That’s bullshit, at least this way I can die for something.” Charlie looked back at the plate in his hand. “Are you going to give me that or what?”

Zaeed placed it on the table, out of her reach. “Kid, dying is goddamn easy, staying alive? That’s the challenge.”

“I don’t want a fucking lecture, I just want to get hired!” She yelled, slamming her fists on the table, hunger and frustration overcoming to her control. A thin blue field flew from her hands as they hit the metal, knocking the plate onto the floor, and cracking the glass wall behind them. Zaeed was unfazed. The door swung open, three guards rushing in, their assault rifles raised and ready, but Zaeed put his hand up, telling them to wait.

“Why should I let you into our group?”

“I’m more than willing to join. I don’t give a fuck what we’re fighting, as long as you give me a gun - a target even - I’ll fight on your side. I promise you won’t regret it.” He was still for a moment, watching her as she spoke before he stood, motioning her to follow.

“I’m going to take a chance on you, and you’re right, I better not goddamn regret it.” He left the room, Charlie on his tail. As she passed the guards, she shot them a smug grin, finally leaving the interrogation to start her life over.


End file.
